La tormenta de los Demonios
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: A sus 16 años, Honoka descubrió su herencia maldita convirtiéndose en blanco de dos poderosas razas; mientras una quiere matarla, la otra cree que posee la clave para cambiar la injusticia del nuevo orden. En su lucha por cumplir la promesa de sobrevivir, conocerá tanto amigas como aliadas y enemigos. Su poder, creencias y cordura serán puestos a prueba [AU/Ooc]
1. Prólogo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LOVE LIVE! SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT PERTENECEN A SAKURAKO KIMINO, ASCII MEDIA WORKS, EL SELLO DISCOGRÁFICO LANTIS Y EL ESTUDIO DE ANIMACIÓN SUNRISE.**

 **LA TORMENTA DE LOS DEMONIOS.**

 **PRÓLOGO.**

* * *

 _«Entonces se desató una batalla en el cielo: Miguel y sus ángeles combatieron contra el Dragón. Lucharon el dragón y sus ángeles, pero no pudieron vencer, y ya no hubo lugar para ellos en el cielo. El dragón grande, la antigua serpiente, conocida como el Demonio o Satanás fue expulsado; el seductor del mundo fue arrojado a la tierra y sus ángeles con él»._

 _Apocalipsis 12: 7-9_

 **.  
**

Un rayo atronador surcó el cielo. La segadora luz le dio la oportunidad de hacer un salto desde el tejado hasta los arbustos que resguardaban la delantera a medio derrumbar de una casa abandonada. Sus pies dolieron por el brusco movimiento, el incesante martilleo de su cabeza parecía aumentar con cada latido de su corazón. La adrenalina apenas minimizaba el dolor de sus heridas, cuando menos, el sabor a óxido había desaparecido de su boca. Lástima que por muy poco. Mordió el interior de su mandíbula con los nuevos incisivos filosos para centrarse en tomar camino hacia el bosque, entre la espesa maleza y los frondosos árboles esperando que sirvieran de escondite.

Llevaba una velocidad de vértigo, las ramas que se rompían a su paso le provocaban nuevas heridas en diversas partes del cuerpo. Intentó no pensar en ellas y mejor en seguir corriendo. Sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, no estaba segura pero sentía que los autos no eran competencia para ella; si no fuera por la situación, se echaría a reír por la sensación de estar volando.

La incesante lluvia obligaba a su cabello a caer sobre su cara dificultando su ya de por sí pobre visión, las lágrimas que luchaba con alejar seguían férreas en aparecer, recordándole todo lo vivido apenas unas horas atrás. Los pensamientos y sentimientos vibraban con intensidad por cada fibra de su ser, el dolor de su corazón seguía latente, así como el ardor en la herida de su brazo que al fin dejaba de sangrar, comenzando el proceso de regeneración con lentitud que le provocaba más de un quejido debido a su falta de costumbre. Sentía un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar adecuadamente. Quería parar, encarar a sus perseguidores y gritarles que la dejaran en paz; que ella no merecía nada de esto, que no era su culpa lo que sucedió.

Ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que era hasta ése día. Y sin embargo, no podía parar. Porque titubear siquiera un segundo, sería su perdición. Y eso, no podía permitirlo; el peso de la promesa a sus padres… a su hermana… era demasiado. Lo había jurado con sangre, con su sangre. Ella iba a sobrevivir.

Las detonaciones de arma zumbaron por el aire junto al canto de las aves que se resguardaban en sus nidos de la fuerte tormenta. Sus sentidos apenas estaban despertando, lo cual era peligroso. Ellos iban a rastrearla fácilmente y no importaba si ella también podría sentirlos, no era su intención acabar en un enfrentamiento donde tenía las de perder. Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar pero tampoco podía permitir que eso la dominara o el ser destructivo que yacía en su interior, tomaría el control y entonces… entonces todo se acabaría para ambos lados.

Aturdida como se encontraba, aprovechó un segundo rayo para tirarse hacia un par de arbustos y quedarse quieta unos minutos en lo que recuperaba el aire y recordaba las indicaciones que alguna vez escuchó de su padre.

 _«Respirar profundo… dejar la mente en blanco… no oír nada, no pensar en nada, no sentir nada. Eres normal, eres humana, eres como el resto. Eres normal, eres humana, eres como el resto. Eres normal, eres humana, eres como el resto. Eres normal, eres humana, eres como el resto…»_

Una y otra vez la frase se repitió en su cabeza al igual que un cántico, deseando de todo corazón que funcionara, al menos mientras lograba llegar a ésa dirección en la ciudad. Las lágrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia y a cada segundo en que no sentía nada pasar con su cuerpo, sus esperanzas se desvanecían.

El sonido de ramas quebrándose le hizo congelarse en su sitio. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos, se acercaban cada vez más a ella.

—Está cerca… puedo sentirla.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Casi podía sentir las presencias de sus perseguidores; sus nuevas habilidades seguían incrementándose permitiendo que pudiera percibir las tres siluetas a unos doscientos metros aproximadamente, y escucharlas tan bien que parecieran que susurraran en su oído.

—Tal como se esperaba de la mejor, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que todos podamos sentirla también… —aseguró una segunda voz femenina, con tono mucho más severo que la primera que había hablado.

—Está acorralada, los demás néfilim han llegado y pronto formarán la barrera entre el bosque y la ciudad —explicó una tercera chica, de tono más refinado que las anteriores.

Tragó duro. Ahora no podía moverse o se delataría de inmediato.

Las escuchó caminar con sigilo, era evidente que sabían que estaba cerca. Volvió a repetir el mantra como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tratando de no pensar en las néfilim.

 _«Por favor, por favor, por favor ¡Funciona! ¡_ _E_ _n nombre de nuestro Satan excelso_ _!»_

—No puede ser… —escuchó decir alterada a la chica que había hablado primero. Un nuevo relámpago rugió con fuerza, estremeciendo los árboles que silbaron en un chillido estremecedor acompañado de una fuerte ventisca que hizo danzar las copas de los árboles. Aún con eso, pudo escuchar el sonido de su arma al ser lanzado por el suelo y rebotar en el lodo.

—¡Cálma Tsubasa!

No entendía el tono asustado de la otra chica.

—Ha usado su camuflaje —mencionó con la misma voz estupefacta teniendo al eco de los truenos como si fuera su música de ambiente. De pronto, escuchó el estruendo de la madera al caer estrepitosamente al suelo elevando una capa de astillas y ramas.

—¡Te dije que te calmaras! —Aun con los ojos cerrados, inexplicablemente podía ver lo que parecía a la segunda chica, tomando de los hombros con fuerza extrema a la primera conteniéndola en algo que no comprendía— ¡Da igual, no tiene oportunidad!

—No lo entiendes Erena. Apenas está despertando ¿Cómo consiguió usarlo tan pronto? ¡Es ilógico!

—¡Qué te calmes por Dios!

—Vamos, puede no ser tan tonta como creímos —La tercera joven seguía manteniendo la distancia entre las otras dos, no parecía tener interés en entrometerse más allá de las palabras— A menos que…

—¡Ni lo digas Anju! —Finalmente, la tal Tsubasa se detuvo, interrumpiendo en lo que sea que iba a decir—. Sólo es suerte. Nada más.

La lluvia aumentó de potencia, cubriéndolas a todas. Los truenos ahogaron los demás ruidos nocturnos, provocando ecos sombríos que le erizaban la piel, un paisaje tétrico para una cacería perfecta.

—Los _rab néfilim_ no van a mantenerla por mucho tiempo, será mejor que nos apresuremos. Quedarnos aquí no servirá de nada, debemos ayudar en la barrera.

La chica de menor estatura, Tsubasa, se quedó sin moverse por un corto tiempo, como si pensara en algo. Finalmente, percibiendo ira en ella, recogió su arma y con un chasquido de dedos; continuó andando. Era su líder, sin duda.

Las otras dos no tardaron en seguirla. Dejándola sola de nuevo. Lanzó un suspiro agotador, soltando el aire que había retenido antes debido al miedo de ser descubierta.

De alguna forma, su cántico funcionó.

Ahora, necesitaba llegar a la ciudad antes de que la barrera la encerrara en el bosque. Tenía que llegar con ella. No quería que la soledad la consumiera más rápido de lo que su cordura se mantenía.

.

.

* * *

Las gotas golpearon con fuerza el cristal de la ventana; un nuevo rayo de mayor potencia que los anteriores, provocó que las luces del cuarto parpadearan amenazando con sumir todo en plena oscuridad. El menudo cuerpo a su lado se estremeció, hundiéndose bajo las cobijas de la cama, como si con eso lograra desaparecer. Sería una escena tierna, viéndola hacerse bolita en una esquina después de haber batallado para que saliera de debajo de la cama… lo sería sin duda, sino fuera por el temblor que sacudía su pequeño cuerpo.

Suspiró. Siempre sucedía lo mismo con cada tormenta que llegaba a la ciudad. Para ella quién no pertenecía a la línea de sangre maldita, no sería nada más que un evento natural del clima… pero para su amiga, sólo significaba el cruel recordatorio de su verdadera naturaleza.

—Rin —La llamó suavemente. La vio removerse en posición fetal, sonrió con melancolía. Terminó de correr las cortinas para cubrir las luces que seguían reproduciéndose afuera. Caminó de regreso a la cama, sentándose en el borde para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba—. N-no tengas miedo, nadie vendrá por ti… ni hoy ni en la próxima tormenta.

Ojalá no titubeara, sólo así ella confiaría más y seguiría sonriendo como siempre. Era tan injusto.

—¿Estás segura… Kayo-chin? ¿Tú… nunca vas a dejarme? —Sus orbes ámbar usualmente pálidos parecían brillar ésta noche. Había un extraño destello en su mirada casi suplicante, el asomo de los pequeños colmillos le daba un aspecto que pocas veces le había visto.

Tragó en seco.

—Jamás —asintió segura, sin permitirse dudar ni un momento. Un intento de sonrisa quiso aparecer en su rostro, pero un nuevo estruendo afuera la hizo retroceder a la seguridad de las sábanas. No lo aguantó más, se abalanzó hacia ella metiéndose bajo las cubiertas para abrazarla—. Siempre estaremos juntas Rin-chan.

Lo sabía, que aun estando limpia, ella ya estaba contaminada por el fuego del infierno.

.

.

* * *

—¡FUEGO, FUEGO! ¡ESTÁN POR AQUÍ! ¡ABRAN FUEGO!

Las ráfagas de disparos no se hicieron esperar, a pesar de la agilidad recién adquirida, no tenía un total control sobre ésas habilidades; por lo que poco pudo hacer para intentar esquivar las balas que eran disparadas, dañándose a ella misma en el proceso al arrojarse sin contemplación por el suelo en un intento premeditado de querer acercarse a la barrera. Las buenas noticias, es que no era la única intentando huir; extrañamente habían aparecido más desde que la lluvia incrementó, como si vinieran en los rayos que caían fulminando todo a su paso… y por otro lado, ningún néfilim parecía conocer su ubicación exacta, no así con los otros que por los gritos de dolor y… el olor a sangre surcando el aire, estaban siendo sometidos.

Todo era una absoluta y horrorosa locura. Recordaba a su padre hablar sobre las tormentas y los peligros que traían consigo, pero en ése instante no lograba conectar las ideas. Lo único que nublaba su mente era la idea de escapar.

—Bien, tengo una oportunidad aún ¡Puedo hacerlo! —exclamó en susurros, dándose ánimos a pesar de que todo iba en su contra. Era lo único que le quedaba, para callar aquella voz interna que por suerte aún no lograba escuchar.

Esperó a que una nueva ráfaga surcara el aire, aprovechando el ruido para arrastrarse por el suelo irregular, húmedo y con el fango acumulándose sobre sus ropas. La capucha apenas le protegía lo suficiente la cara, para no entorpecer su de por sí defectuosa visión. Desde hace unos minutos atrás, una comezón surgió sobre su cabeza tensando la tela en los dos lados, sabía que si continuaba con el proceso sin haber cruzado, se quedaría encerrada y entonces la verdadera cacería daría inicio.

—Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo —siguió repitiéndose en los doscientos metros que la separaban de su efímera libertad.

.

.

* * *

La melodía cesó, los dedos temblorosos poco a poco recuperaron la firmeza. Sus ojos violeta observaron detenidamente las teclas del piano pensando en la siguiente nota que continuaría la inconclusa canción de su mente; pero un atronador relámpago rompió con el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se había ido, la pequeña luz de la inspiración se extinguió como una pequeña flama; el vidrio de las ventanas vibró al sentir los azotes de la tormenta que arreciaba a las afueras.

Suspiró molesta. O tal vez debía sentirse ¿Aliviada? Al fin que, podía dedicarse mejor a estudiar para los exámenes de la siguiente semana. Era lo mejor, si bajaba algún punto seguro que su padre se enojaría y la poca libertad para usar el lugar se acabaría. Bien, no era una idea que le agradara. Ésa era su única vía para sentirse libre de las presiones por las clases extra. Como si su vida preparatoriana no fuese suficiente estrés.

—Maki —Su pequeño monólogo interior se terminó de súbito ante la autoritaria voz de su padre entrando a la habitación— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Acaso no notas la tormenta? —Más que una pregunta, era un claro reproche. Evitó a toda costa resoplar—. Deberías estar en tu habitación, no es una noche buena.

—Lo sé, sólo tenía una nota que no podía sacarme de la cabeza y quería escucharla.

Sabía que no era excusa suficiente pero tampoco es que quisiese negar lo obvio. De forma extraña, su padre no había replicado como era costumbre, volteó a verlo y lo encontró absorto viendo por la ventana en dónde la tormenta caía sin tregua empañando los cristales. Era de aquellas veces en que la seriedad de su rostro le daba miedo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó de nuevo. Los ojos de su padre giraron con una inquietante lentitud.

—Maki… —susurró su nombre preocupado. Tardó segundos en encontrar su mirada— ¿No has… sentido algo raro en ti hoy?

Parpadeó confusa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con… raro? N-no estoy enferma —contestó insegura, dudando si era la respuesta que su padre quería. Algo en la mirada de su progenitor había cambiado, pero no sabía exactamente cómo describirla.

De pronto, ya no estaba mirando a su padre, sino intentando no ahogarse en el repentino abrazo al que él se había lanzado. La sorpresa inicial se convirtió en nerviosismo; nunca le había visto tan alterado como lo estaba en ese momento. Sintió la caricia sobre su cabeza, peinando su cabello rubí con suavidad, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando pero la idea de que tenía que ver con la tormenta surcaba sus pensamientos. No era sólo él, a veces también su madre actuaba así durante aquellas noches.

Sabía el motivo, por supuesto. Y aun así, siempre acababa en lo mismo.

—No pasará nada —añadió, dejándose rodear por la calidez que su padre trataba de infundirle—. No somos parte de la línea.

El abrazo de su padre se intensificó.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de temer que algo te pase. No sería el primer caso…

No podía rebatirle puesto que era parte de su trabajo atender esas anormalidades. O mejor dicho, reportarlas para que fueran…

¿Para que fueran qué? ¿Aisladas?

No, la verdadera palabra era…

Eliminadas.

Pero era algo que él no admitiría y ella tampoco preguntaría. No necesitaba saberlo, no aún.

—No pasará —insistió de nuevo, evitando mirar hacia la ventana—. Estoy bien, papá.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos, con el ruido de la lluvia luchando contra el silencio de la sala.

—¡MAKI, PAPÁ! ¡La cena está lista y más vale que vengan en los próximos 10 segundos o si no…!

El amenazante grito hizo eco tanto en padre como hija quienes inevitablemente fueron sacudidos por un escalofrío a través de su columna vertebral. Adivina o no, su madre acababa de romper una tensa atmósfera, algo que agradecía muy dentro suyo. De inmediato se separaron y sólo bastó una breve conexión de miradas para comenzar a reír e iniciar una carrera hacia el comedor.

Confiaba en la juventud de sus piernas para ganar a su progenitor. No podían hacer esperar a ésa mujer de ninguna forma.

.

.

* * *

Sus piernas dolían, el calambre amenazaba con tirarla en cualquier momento; era el miedo a saber que ésta vez no podría escabullirse tan fácilmente lo que obligaba a sus músculos a seguirse moviendo con la poca energía que poseía. Estaba cansada, herida y la lluvia no daba tregua a parar haciendo que respirar sea doloroso. Las calles vacías eran la única ventaja que tenía a su favor, mientras ella corría lo más rápido posible para llegar a la dirección que recordaba, los ciudadanos de aquél lugar seguramente estaban envueltos en cálidas cobijas tomando una bebida caliente… en familia. Si lograba llegar a salvo, una taza y una cobija apaciguarían un poco su dolor, aunque fuera solo el físico. Ya que el del corazón, era imposible. Todo lo que había amado, ya no existía.

Cuando menos latía. Cumpliendo su función de apoyar su juramento de seguir con vida; la rendición no era una opción para ella.

.

.

* * *

—¿Es que no te rindes Nozomi? ¡Te he dicho que no me interesan las cartas! —exclamó frustrada la joven rubia, enterrando su rostro en la almohada consiguiendo silenciar los atronadores sonidos que hacían vibrar los objetos de la repisa.

Era obvio que su enojo respondía a la intención de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto al clima.

—Oh~ pero Elichi ¿Cuándo se han equivocado en lo que dicen?

—Ellas no dicen nada, tú eres la que habla por ellas. Tal vez sólo eres muy perspicaz para leer la situación.

—O tal vez es que ellas me aman como yo las amo y por eso sólo hablan conmigo —refutó divertida, barajeando el mazo en cada mano. Le gustaba sentir la pequeña brisa que las cartas emitían cuando se movían, como si bailaran en una mística danza sin música; sólo para ella.

Un quejido llamó de regresó su atención a la chica que ahora usaba las sábanas como escudo. Verla tan asustada, lagrimeando por el temor le hacía ver tan tierna que nadie lo creería si contara sobre aquello.

—Tranquila Elichi, es sólo una tormenta pasajera… —continuó, deteniendo el baile de las bajaras. Lo había sentido, la conexión estaba ahí chispeante en la palma. Ellas querían hablar de nuevo; con lentitud y cuidado sinuoso, cortó el mazo con la mano derecha y colocó las cartas boca abajo sobre el mueble, deslizándolas de derecha a izquierda usando las yemas de los dedos para esparcirlas en una línea curva, disfrutando del sonido que provocaba el movimiento casi como si pudiera oírlas cuchichear con risitas y voces infantiles el secreto que estaban a punto de decirle.

—No es sólo una tormenta, es LA tormenta —enfatizó Eli, asomándose apenas de entre la tela para saber la razón del repentino silencio de Nozomi. La miró absorta en el mazo, con el singular brillo casi mágico de sus ojos verdes mirando con dulzura y paciencia el deslizamiento de las cartas sobre su mesa de estudio. No lo entendía, cómo simples papeles con dibujos de viejas leyendas y personajes ficticios lograban captar su mundo— ¿Nozomi?

—No tienes nada de qué asustarte Eli —respondió con apacible voz, sorprendiéndola. La había oído claramente, sus ojos se encontraron y Eli pudo ver en el verde esmeralda la llama de la sabiduría. Sus dedos se habían elevado por encima de las cartas, esperando el momento idóneo para bajar y arrancar de sus hermanas a las elegidas—. Nosotras no corremos peligro, ya no estamos en el rango de ninguno…

Sonrió. No era lo que necesitaba oír, y sin embargo, era una aseveración que siempre elevaba su ánimo por mal que estuviese. El clamor del torrencial aguacero al fin estaba amainando dejando en paz a sus pobres peluches y recuerdos que temblaban con cada impacto eléctrico, era casi como si respondiera a la cántica voz de Nozomi.

Se quitó la sábana que cubría sus rubios cabellos aunque conservó la de su espalda. Giró sobre la cama y fue a dar un vistazo a través de las cortinas.

—Al fin, está parando. Ya no nacerán más —susurró titubeante, en tono casi alegre.

El que no llegaran, no significaba que los que ya estaban desaparecerían tan rápido.

Nozomi no contestó tan pronto. No compartía la alegría de Eli, nunca lo había hecho ni nunca lo haría. Tal vez fuera la única cosa en que no estarían de acuerdo. Por supuesto, entendía sus razones y agradecía que ella entendiera las suyas. No las aceptaba, sin embargo.

—Sabes, podrían no ser tan malos si no los juzgáramos tanto —mencionó sin dignarse a mirarla, concentrada en el temblor que corría por sus manos. Escuchó a Eli bufar por lo bajo, a punto de iniciar una larga charla sobre el tema que no les llevaría a nada. Justo antes de que la primera palabra saliera de sus labios, ella se adelantó:— _Lo que existe en contra… lo que existe a favor, y… el resultado._

Mientras decía aquello, sus manos se habían movido sacando con la yema, tres de las cartas que tapizaban el largo de la madera. Eli no dijo nada, porque sabía que era de ésos momentos donde no debía hacerlo.

Nozomi miró atentamente las seleccionadas, podía ver un brillo a su alrededor diciéndole que eran las indicadas, sea lo que fuesen a decir. Una ligera brisa se coló meciendo sus mechones de cabello morado, aun cuando la habitación de Eli se encontraba aislada de cualquier corriente de aire.

Su mano se movió hacia la carta de la izquierda. La volteó y de inmediato sus ojos captaron el esplendor de la estructura de concreto que se erigía en llamas, imponente; se sintió palidecer, sin poder respirar por segundos. Nunca en sus años de consultar el tarot, había salido al inicio. De hecho, eran pocas las veces en que veía la luz. El que estuviera ahí, con aquél majestuoso rayo surcando el cielo tirando a la soberbia corona…

Observó las dos restantes, sintió el sudor frío bajar por su nuca al tomar la del centro y voltearla. Le vio sacando la lengua, burlándose de su estupor. Vio también su reluciente casco y su brillante espada que reflejaban con gracia la iluminación del cuarto. Sus alas captaron su atención de inmediato, él lucía divino y cruel, como siempre lo había sido.

Quedaba una carta, su última esperanza de que algo bueno viniese. Era hipócrita, sabía cuán mentirosa era su fe.

—Nozomi.

Escuchó la voz de Eli lejana, cantarina. Tratando de llevarla de regreso, sólo que ella no podía hacerlo hasta que no acabara de escuchar a la última voz chillona.

Nunca antes había sentido la rugosidad de la carta como en aquél momento cuando terminó de girarla. En los segundos antes de mirar la imagen, se preguntó si todas las demás se sentían igual de pesadas.

Parpadeó varias veces buscando ver con claridad la nueva, ordenando a su mente y a sus ojos que se pusieran de acuerdo para no hacerle una mala jugada. Finalmente se decidió a mirar atentamente lo que el futuro le develaba.

Rió con una risa que más parecía un gemido de angustia. Eli se alarmó de inmediato y abandonando la seguridad de las telas fue gateando por la cama hasta llegar a ella y abrazarla por la espalda, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cabellera, no entendía la razón del cambio o más bien, no quería entenderlo. Le echó la culpa a las cartas, con las ganas reprimidas de tirarlas por la ventana para que las gotas vacilantes de la lluvia se las llevaran.

Nozomi se estremeció ante el repentino contacto aunque no tardó en corresponder el gesto entrelazando sus manos. No así, sus ojos no se despegaron de la mujer con corona que tenía en mano una balanza, custodiando el fluctuante equilibrio.

—¿Qué es lo que te han dicho para que estés así? —preguntó Eli, repasando con sus ojos azules las tres cartas que su amiga eligió.

La Torre, el Diablo, el Juicio. Curiosamente, a pesar de no entender su significado, la única que logró hacerla estremecer fue precisamente la que se relacionaba con el mundo actual en que vivían, aquella que nacía, juzgaba y eliminaba la bondad de los corazones humanos.

El demonio rojo que alguna vez fue un ángel. El Diablo que en las noches de tormenta, era cazado por los caídos de Dios.

—Elichi —Nozomi captó su interés de nueva cuenta, hablando tan tranquilamente que le asustaba la rapidez en que se recuperó— ¿Cuál es tu número de la suerte?

La pregunta le sorprendió.

—No lo sé… no creo en eso.

—Alguna debes de tener —insistió la chica paseando la mirada en el mazo que seguía frente a ellas.

Sin llegar a comprender el trasfondo de la cuestión, se dio un par de segundos para pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

—Supongo que… el nueve —contestó insegura.

Su amiga volvió a reír, sólo que ésta vez si era una genuina alegría. Ella sonrió también.

—Buena elección Eli, muy buena… ¿Sabes? Creo que… también es mi número de la suerte.

—¿El nueve?

Sintió a Nozomi zafarse de sus brazos suavemente, más calmada. De espaldas hacia ella, vio como recogía su baraja, teniendo especial cuidado con las tres que le pusieron en un estado preocupante.

—Si —afirmó con su recuperada voz cantarina—. Es un hermoso número~

.

.

* * *

Nueve cuadras hasta su destino. Ni siquiera ella entendía cómo sabía de la distancia cuando nunca antes había ido a la ciudad y apenas recordaba la dirección que su madre le dio justo antes de que todo se volviera un infierno. O más bien, el inicio de el.

La lluvia finalmente se detenía, a pesar de que lejos de ser un alivio, los cambios de su cuerpo suponían otra clase de dolor y heridas. Debido a la chamarra y los pantalones roídos que portaba, no podía saber con exactitud lo que ocurría en su piel para dar la sensación de estar en una caldera de agua hirviente. El cocer de la carne, el burbujeante sentir del agua evaporándose, el ardor insaciable que cernía sobre cada parte expuesta a la intemperie ¿Era normal sentirse de ésa forma? ¿Los otros también experimentaban lo mismo? Cuánto le gustaría preguntar, sólo que no era buena idea hacerlo con las pocas personas que al fin se aventuraban a salir a la calle. Primero porque nadie era como ella, y segundo porque al descubrir en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, si es que no la mataban, llamarían a los néfilim para que hicieran el trabajo sucio.

No, definitivamente se quedaría con la duda; cuando menos hasta encontrarla.

Redujo su velocidad al doblar por una esquina desolada con pocas casas habitables. El temor de ser perseguida seguía latente pero el cansancio y las molestias de su cuerpo eran peores, de nada servía refugiarse si se lastimaba a ritmos alarmantes.

Sus pulmones dolieron de inmediato, inhalando con esfuerzo el aire que exigían. Se dobló sobre sus rodillas, mordiendo su labio inferior para acallar los gemidos de dolor que la carcomían tanto por dentro como por fuera. Las gotas de agua resbalaron sobre su frente ocultando más sus ojos con los mechones de cabello. De pronto, sus oídos comenzaron a emitir un martilleante pitido, a niveles tan agudos que le costó darse cuenta de que eran voces: risas, gritos, palabras apenas reconocibles que no sabía de dónde venían. Por si fuera poco, su nariz empezó a captar esencias diferentes de alimentos, algunos agradables, otros en descomposición además de otras tantas cosas pútridas en las que prefería no pensar. La mezcla fue demasiado para su recién sensible olfato provocando las ganas de echar su estómago por fuera.

Se sintió tambalear, apenas logrando mantenerse en pie hasta dar con una farola de la acera de la cual tuvo que sostenerse para evitar desfallecer ahí mismo. Se sentía tan pesada, fatigada y con los sentidos al máximo. El dolor de sus costillas, las balas incrustadas en su cuerpo que no pudo sacarse para evitar hemorragias, las sentía con tal claridad que era como si apenas se las hubieran disparado y no horas atrás. Su logro de salir de la barrera justo antes de que se erigiera por completo se volvía nada comparado a su actual sufrimiento. Y ni siquiera podía llorar.

Su único consuelo seguía siendo la pequeña ventaja entre ella y néfilim. Ellos estarían encerrados, ocupados con los otros que no tuvieron suerte; tal vez les tomaría tiempo darse cuenta de que ella logró escapar y otro tanto en dar con su paradero. Ahí yacía su oportunidad, si su madre tenía razón en enviarla a una mina pensando en que ésa persona desactivaría la bomba que cargaba, confiaría.

Cerró sus ojos unos segundos para calmarse y acallar los sonidos que atravesaban su mente. Ya lloró demasiado, faltaba muy poco para su objetivo, si no se rindió antes, no lo haría ahora.

Obligó a sus entumecidos músculos a obedecer las órdenes de su cerebro para ponerse en marcha, aunque poco pudo hacer con los espasmos que sacudían sus piernas. Salió de aquella esquina y tragando aire por la boca, volvió a echarse a correr.

En cuestión de segundos, un par de cuadras ya estaban atrás de ella. Desde la solitaria y resbalosa acera notó a lo lejos el complejo de edificios que sobresalía de entre las casas modernas, alzándose solemne marcando su territorio. Sonrió, estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

El sonido de un disparo cortó el aire.

Tembló, pensando que al fin venían por ella. No quiso mirar atrás, no quiso escuchar más. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó de inmediato junto a la adrenalina; ahí estaba, la sensación del miedo y éxtasis luchando por el control.

Su vista se nubló, apenas reconociendo las calles que cruzaba a toda velocidad. Avanzó con todas sus fuerzas evitando que el miedo la obligara a usar alguna habilidad ajena que la delatara si es que aún tenía la oportunidad de ocultarse. Al no oír de nuevo nada, ni siquiera alguna orden para que se detuviera pensó que probablemente el disparo no era por ella, aun así, no disminuyó y siguió atravesando las calles.

Algo se atravesó de pronto en su visión borrosa, no logró detenerse a tiempo para evitar el choque. Gritó al sentir el aplastamiento de su abdomen herido contra el concreto al rodar, su respiración se hizo pesada de nuevo y le costó demasiado no seguir chillando.

Se aturdió, tratando de comprender contra qué había chocado.

—¡L-lo siento! —Escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas, apenas y conectó la femenina voz con las palabras para entender su significado. La cabeza le daba vueltas— ¡¿Estás bien?!

Identificó el sonido de un cuerpo levantándose con premura y los pasos que se detuvieron a un lado suyo. Ella sólo veía el concreto, el terror invadiéndola si era descubierta.

De nuevo hizo aplomo de sus pocas fuerzas para levantarse y tratar de correr, pero algo la detuvo tomándola del brazo, irónicamente justo el que tenía dañado sin la protección de la tela de la chaqueta.

Ambas gritaron al sentir la energía llameante salir disparada de su piel y la mano se retiró más rápido de lo que había llegado.

La sensación de ardor donde la chica le había tocado. Trastabilló hacia atrás, incrédula por el inminente descubrimiento. Temblando, alzó la mirada unos segundos sólo para ver la estupefacción reflejada en los iris ámbar, los mechones azulados que se mecían con la ligera brisa de la tormenta pasada y que sólo daban un aspecto más temible a la perturbación que marcaba su rostro mientras observaba atenta su mano.

—P-perdón, p-perdón ¡No fue mi intención! ¡No quería lastimarte! —gimió angustiada, haciendo atropelladas reverencias mientras daba pasos hacia atrás— ¡Por favor perdóname!

No esperó la respuesta, giró sobre sus talones y sin perder más tiempo continuó su carrera haciendo amago de las energías que aún tenía en su cuerpo.

«Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida» Repitió en su mente, sin mirar hacia atrás dónde la chica se congeló en su sitio observando su mano. No tenía el valor de enfrentarla, demasiadas cosas le atrofiaban la mente que no lograba conectar más palabras e ideas. La locura no era bienvenida en ella. No tan pronto.

.

.

* * *

Locura, no podía describirlo de otra forma ¿Qué fue aquello? El cosquilleo que permanecía en su mano era idéntico a la sensación de haber recibido una potente descarga eléctrica. Tanto así que tener una ampolla no sería raro. Y ahí estaba precisamente lo loco del asunto, su piel estaba limpia. Sin heridas, sin llagas ni siquiera rojiza a pesar de la sensación que persistía. Algunas gotas curiosas caían en su palma abierta, casi burlándose de la paranoia que creía tener.

¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué sintió la quemazón de su piel al tocar el brazo de la chica? No, se engañaba. La pregunta en realidad era otra, sólo que si lograba encontrarle respuesta, no sabría qué hacer.

Sintió la vibración acompañada del sonido que provenía del bolsillo de su suéter. Sin usar aún la mano «herida» buscó el aparato que no dejaba de reproducir en eco la canción de una llamada entrante.

—¿Hola? —preguntó cuando la línea se conectó sin dignarse a ver antes el nombre de su interlocutor. El cosquilleo desaparecía.

—¡Umi!

—¿Kotori? —cuestionó alarmada al identificar la voz— ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada? ¿Dónde estás?

Alzó una ceja extrañada por el repentino interrogatorio, hasta que la comprensión afloró por su turbia mente. Se concentró en la voz urgida de su amiga dejando de lado lo que sea que ocurrió con su mano.

—Estoy fuera de casa…

—¡Umi..!

—Tranquila, sólo fui a comprar unas medicinas porque mi madre se sintió un poco mal —Se apresuró en aclarar. El suspiro de alivio a través del aparato le hizo sonreír unos segundos antes de volver a la seriedad—, y tú ¿C-cómo estás?

El inquietante silencio alteró sus nervios, escuchando sólo el silbido de alguna corriente de aire traviesa.

—Estoy bien, lo estoy —Escuchó decir a su amiga segundos después. No le pasó desapercibida la calma con la que sonaba, misma que le contagió.

—Me alegro —respondió, suspirando brevemente. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la calle frente a ella donde la silueta desapareció después de su extraño encuentro.

Frunció el ceño, aunque sucedió minutos atrás, ahora ya no recordaba bien si su voz asustada pidiendo disculpas correspondía a una chica o algún otro chico de timbre chillón. Lo que sí se quedó grabado en su mente, fueron esos ojos azules que parecían emitir vacilantes llamas de un fuego a punto de extinguirse, también recordaba un mechón de cabello castaño con un matiz que le sonaba a naranja pero dada la poca iluminación de la noche y la suciedad de su rostro, no estaba segura de que ese era el color real.

—¿Umi? ¿Pasa algo? —La voz de Kotori nuevamente la sacó de sus pequeños recuerdos, sacudió la cabeza alejando el desvarío de su mente y se enfocó en la llamada.

—No, no es nada. Sólo que acaba de suceder algo extraordinario —Empuñó su mano levemente, como si intentara guardar la sensación ya desaparecida del contacto. Dejó que la bolsa de su compra resbalara hasta ella y sin más, la tomó entre sus dedos.

—¿Es algo bueno? Suenas contenta.

¿Lo sonaba?

—N-no…

—¿No? Entonces ¿Es malo?

—N-no lo llamaría bueno o malo, más bien sería… misterioso. Si, justo eso —respondió dubitativa, conocía a Kotori lo suficiente como para saber que el uso de la palabra le haría sacar su lado curioso, cosa que comprobó al escuchar una exclamación rebosante del otro lado, antes de que comenzara a preguntar, continuó— Si no te molesta Kotori, voy a colgar, pero cuando llegue a casa te marco de nuevo para contarte.

—Me parece bien, no es seguro estar en la calle a éstas horas —dijo un tanto desanimada, aunque se recuperó de inmediato. Lamentablemente, la voz con que siguió hablando sonó más baja e intranquila—. Menos después de la tormenta.

Lo sabía perfectamente y era la principal razón de su estupor por el encuentro con ésa persona.

—Bien —dijo evadiendo el decaimiento del ánimo—, hasta pronto Kotori.

—Hasta pronto Umi-chan.

Colgó. Miró una vez más la calle por delante, donde las casas modernas iniciaban y el los complejos de departamentos santuario Otonokizaka, pertenecientes a la importante familia Minami, se erigían casi mágicamente ajenos al miedo del resto de la ciudad.

Una idea flotó por su mente sin buscar permanecer por mucho tiempo ¿A dónde se dirigía ésa persona?

Desechó cualquier pensamiento de inmediato. Ella no podía ni debía indagar nada al respecto. No le correspondía. Y aun así, la curiosidad estaba dentro de ella al igual que un veneno consumiendo sus células.

Sus pies se movieron de nuevo, retomando su camino a través de las húmedas calles con un aire de soledad.

.

.

* * *

Aire, sus pulmones clamaban más aire. Poco podía hacer para recuperarlo cuando tenía que subir más de veinte pisos por el temor a usar el elevador y toparse con alguien no deseado. No podía darse el lujo de pensar en que estaba a salvo cuando cruzó veloz la recepción del edificio y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. No sabía si alguien estaba ahí custodiando ni tuvo tiempo de comprobar nada. Sólo tenía en mente dar con el número de la habitación y rogar porque a quien buscaba, no se hubiera mudado a otra parte. Entonces ahí sí, se daría por perdida.

Cuando alcanzó el piso correcto, las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar de sus ojos sea por felicidad o por el dolor de cada una de sus partes dañadas. Olvidó el miedo, el horror de lo que pasó con su familia, el dolor de sus extremidades, el amontonamiento de olores y sonidos; hizo a un lado la imagen de los ojos ámbar que la veían sin entender. Todo fue puesto a un segundo plano dejando la sensación de alegría que luchaba para salir a flote.

Tambaleante, manchando de carmín las paredes con sus dedos temblorosos en dónde se apoyaba, dejando un rastro de lodo por el suelo de impecables mosaicos, aspirando a bocanadas el poco aire que lograba entrar a sus dolorosos pulmones, llegó hasta la puerta.

Empuñó su mano buena y dio tres toques que lastimosamente le sonaron flojos. Esperó.

Los sonidos se estaban apagando poco a poco lo mismo que su visión ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que tocó? Alzó su brazo con esfuerzo sorprendiéndose de lo pesado que se sentía, sólo pudo dar un toque más antes de sentir que caía a su lado tal cual fuera papel.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Quién es a esta hora?!

Lejana oyó la voz femenina, lejanos escuchó los pasos que se acercaron a la puerta. Lejano también fue el sonido de ésta al abrirse.

—A… a… yu… d-da —gimió sintiendo las palabras flotar.

A través de la oscuridad que se cernía en sus ojos, logró captar la imagen de unos incrédulos ojos rojos tras una cabellera negra luminosa casi celestial. Sus fuerzas se despidieron increíblemente rápido, la penumbra se apoderó de su vista y los sonidos se apagaron.

Nada.

Ya no sentía nada.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Gracias por dedicarse un tiempo a leer! :3

Primero decir que éste es mi primer fanfic YEIIIII… well, el primero de Love Live debo aclarar XD no soy muy nueva con el fandom pero como me encantó tantísimo pues el pecado de las ganas de escribir algo llegó a mí~ y ¿Quién soy yo simple mortal para negarme? Además ¿No les pasa que andan vagueando… digo, navegando por internet llámese Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook, Pixiv y etc. etc., y de pronto un encantador fanart que nada tiene que ver con el contexto les hace plantearse la historia detrás? Pues precisamente eso me pasó, vi unos fanarts por ahí y el pecado me corrompió (espero no arrepentirme y que nada me posea (?) D:) y he aquí el resultado~

De más decir que la imagen en cuestión es precisamente la que está en portada, que de hecho son tres pero es otro cuento. Seguro que reconocen al artista pero de igual el crédito se lo doy, si, a Koyomi (aún no sé si es hombre o mujer (?) pero amo su trabajo. Lo encuentran en Twitter o Pixiv :D)

Eeeeen fin, espero que mi propuesta les guste tan siquiera un poco como a mí y, si tienen alguna corrección o comentario qué hacer al respecto son libres de realizarlo~ como dije, es mi primer fanfic de Love Live y podría ser que pase por alto detalles (que cuidaré que no pero siempre se escapan los condenados) por lo que oir su opinión sería tanto MUY genial~

Sobre la siguiente actualización, siendo honesta suelo tardarme y más ahora con los trámites que me cargo para salir de la escuela, no así, daré todo de mi para que no sea muy tardado ya que tengo las ideas listas para ahora sí, el primer capítulo~

God, eso es todo por mi lado.

Bye, bye~ ;D ¡Saludos con bisturí...! Ah no, en éste caso creo que serían nyan~ (?)


	2. Chapter 1

**LA TORMENTA DE LOS DEMONIOS.**

 _«Entonces Dios dijo a la serpiente: Por haber hecho esto, maldita seas entre todas las bestias y entre todos los animales del campo. Te arrastrarás sobre tu vientre y comerás tierra por todos los días de tu vida. Haré que haya enemistad entre ti y la mujer, entre tu descendencia y la suya. Ella te pisará la cabeza mientras tú herirás su talón»_

 _Génesis 3: 14-15_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

El calor era demasiado abrasador. Las chispas saltaban por todos lados, alzando el vuelo en una majestuosa danza hipnótica que caía grácilmente sobre cualquier cosa flamable que atravesara su camino. La chispa entonces se apoderaba de ello y se convertía en llama. Los colores se mezclaban, el fuego incendiaba el lugar, imponente e imparable consumiendo todo a su paso.

Gritó.

Su piel quemaba. El fuego se había ensañado contra ella. No le permitía moverse, la obligaba a estar ahí de pie, paralizada. Los cosquilleos y pequeños ardores mutaron a un insaciable dolor, sus gritos aumentaron de volumen repitiéndose cual eco en la casa. Llamó a sus padres; a su hermana menor, pero nadie respondió. Estaba sola, y sola se estaba quemando.

Las quemaduras la envolvían, se apoderaban de su cordura. Desde los pies hasta la cabeza, por el abdomen y la espalda, cada dedo de las manos y los pies. El dolor era insoportable, no tenía tregua ni espacio para pensar qué parte dolía más.

Luchó contra el humo, intentando inhalar lo menos posible pero sólo provocaba que el mareo llegara más rápido. Las arcadas no se hicieron esperar. Se dobló un poco, llevando las manos a su estómago que insistía en hacerla vomitar. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y comenzaron a caer, suicidas, hacia el suelo caliente dónde se evaporaban sin siquiera tocarlo. Las llamas se alzaban en su contra, condenándola.

¿Es que ninguna persona podía ver el incendio? ¿Nadie iría por ella? ¿Moriría de ésa forma?

Cerró los ojos, deseando despertar de la pesadilla. Porque no había otra cosa que pudiera ser más que un sueño. Pero el dolor era real, demasiado real. Sintió punzadas en las palmas de sus manos que yacían sobre su chaqueta conteniendo su estómago. Vio cómo la tela alrededor se derretía, casi como si de plástico se tratase; sus ojos se abrieron del horror al sentir el crecimiento a borbotones de las ampollas llenas de agua y pus que formaban montículos sobre su piel, que explotaron tan rápido como emergieron provocándole agonía. Chilló presa del pánico, la carne que quedaba de las erupciones no cerraba, continuaba como chispa expandiéndose por su cuerpo dejando a la vista el blanco de sus huesos.

No podía parar de gritar y llorar, viendo con impotencia cómo ella misma se encendía en fuego. Su vista se empañaba y los sonidos de su garganta dejaban de oírse debido a la sensación de las ampollas creciendo dentro de su conducto respiratorio. Luchó con sus piernas tambaleantes para que la dejaran dar pequeños pasos, levantar los pies era un completo calvario porque la piel antes cubiertas por el calzado se quedaba pegada en el suelo.

Se derretía, convirtiéndose en un horripilante y deforme monstruo que escurría piel quemada.

Quiso ir hacia la puerta pero las llamas le cerraron el paso con una pared de fuego. Estaba a punto de rendirse, de sumirse en el dolor y el sufrimiento de estar convirtiéndose en cenizas estando viva cuando… comenzaron las voces.

Una a una, en un espeluznante coro clamando su nombre. Tres eran demasiado reconocibles que le helaban lo poco que quedaba de sangre en su cuerpo, tirando las pocas esperanzas de que la tortura fuese menos dolorosa. Era un millón de veces peor.

Temblando, llevó sus chamuscadas manos hacia los oídos para acallarlas, no quería oírlas gritar por ayuda, no quería pensar en el dolor que sentían, si era igual o peor al de ella quemándose. Sin embargo, seguían ahí, incesantes; llevándose el poco oxígeno que había en el ambiente.

—Papá… mamá… Yukiho —gimió con voz gutural, sus labios también escurrían en pedazos de piel. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, el calor sofocándola—. Ellos n-no han hecho n-nada…

Sus súplicas eran en vano. Nadie le hacía caso y ella lo sabía de alguna forma. Que todo era su culpa.

Lloró con lo poco que el humo y el dolor de su cuerpo le permitían.

En lugar de apaciguarse, el coro aumentó de voces. Eran chicas, irreconocibles que desesperadamente gritaban su nombre. Una calidez diferente al fuego se cernía sobre su mano, dándole fuerza y valor que creía ya no tener. Su corazón se agitaba al oírlas, una pizca de felicidad que se colaba por su mente; ellas sufrían por verla morir.

Y luego estaban las otras igual de desconocidas que celebraban su suplicio. Reían de forma escandalosa, divertidas de verla sucumbir ante la desgracia. A diferencia de las anteriores, su corazón se encogía de miedo. Se deleitaban observándola.

Unas nuevas voces se alzaron sobre las otras, apagándolas. Fuertes, autoritarias, compadeciéndose de ella. La llamaban con cariño, con indignación por lo que le pasaba. Y repetían, una y otra vez que ella no era la culpable. Que aun podía hacer algo.

 _«Sólo tienes que aceptar lo que hay dentro de ti… de lo que es tuyo por derecho. Y venir a reclamar tu posición. Sólo entonces… el dolor acabará… cualquier dolor»_

Ésa última voz fue la que siguió repitiéndose sin parar, siseante cuál serpiente arrastrándose por su casa en llamas. Cerró los ojos, negándose a seguir viendo su destrucción, con su corazón siendo oprimido hasta secarse de sangre y aire.

—¡HONOKA! —La voz prorrumpió en eco provocando que comenzara a temblar, la madera crujía al arder en el fuego, el concreto se partía sin tregua tirando objetos que obstaculizaban su viaje hacia el suelo— ¡HONOKA! —Volvió a escuchar el grito, llamándola con el eco de la oración repitiéndose tras de sí. Sintió las garras hundirse en su herida y sensible piel para sacudirla violentamente. Chilló sintiendo su garganta desgarrarse— ¡ABRE LOS OJOS!

No quería, pero el dolor y el terror la obligaron a hacerlo.

El fuego tenía otro color. Su cuerpo liberaba las llamas que consumían todo, tiñendo el lugar de un hermoso color rosa, casi tan bello como los pétalos de cerezo floreciendo.

Y ahí, en medio del caos había alguien que la miraba con una sonrisa desbordante de gracia.

Rojo.

Sus ojos eran rojos.

.

* * *

—¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

Abrió los ojos al tiempo que sintió cómo su voz desagarraba sus cuerdas vocales. El peso que sentía sobre su cadera y piernas desapareció de inmediato junto al sonido del deslizamiento de algo que estaba encima suyo.

Aún sentía el dolor correr por su cuerpo, a pesar de que no era tan intenso como antes lo fue. Su grito se fue apagando cuando sus resentidos pulmones exigieron oxígeno y el dolor en las costillas se hizo presente. El sudor corrió por su rostro mezclándose con las lágrimas que se negaron a esperar por más tiempo antes de caer.

Comenzó a llorar. No entendía nada. No lograba conectar lo que había sentido y escuchado sin tener la sensación de un increíble vacío en su corazón. Tenía miedo y la prueba era su espasmódico llanto que se reproducía por todo el lugar sin que pudiera detenerlo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que su garganta ya no pudo emitir ningún sonido más. Fue ahí cuando el malestar en su cuerpo se hizo mucho más notorio que al principio, en sus brazos, abdomen y parte de la espalda; limpió los restos de lágrimas de su rostro con la palma de su mano, cayendo en cuenta de que la sensación de ardor tenía una razón de ser al ver la venda que cubría desde sus dedos hasta el hombro. Un pequeño recuerdo de un par de ojos ámbar asomaron por su turbia mente, apenas reconocibles. Conocía la expresión que se reflejaba en ellos: miedo.

Cerró su palma sintiendo las venas tensarse causándole un pequeño dolor. Miró su otra mano, limpia de vendas, no así de moretones y unos cuantos cortes que extrañamente no parecían ser recientes ya que estaban a medio cerrar y apenas rojizos. Su mirada se dirigió después al resto de su cuerpo; soltó un gemido de sorpresa, su brazo no era el único. El vendaje comenzaba desde su pecho y llegaba al límite de su cintura, estaría desnuda sino fuera por ellas y por el pequeño short holgado que no llegaba ni a la rodilla en dónde más parches cubrían su piel lastimada. Ahora estaba mucho más confusa que antes.

—¿Ya terminaste de llorar?

La repentina voz la asustó tanto que al intentar resguardarse en la cabecera de la cama terminó por golpearse con la pared.

—¡Auch! —chilló adolorida sobándose la cabeza.

—¡¿Es que eres tonta?! ¡Acabas de despertar y ya te estas lastimando de nuevo!

Volvió a pegar un pequeño brinco más por la sorpresa de que la voz realmente tenía dueño y no seguía dentro de un sueño, fue ahí cuando la conciencia del lugar donde estaba llegó a ella. Un vistazo rápido le mostró que se encontraba en una habitación, antes durmiendo sobre una pequeña cama pegada a la pared, que tenía una pequeña puerta dando hacia lo que parecía un balcón. Había un escritorio con una laptop, varias plumas y un par de libretas desperdigadas. Sería un cuarto normal sino fuera por los gigantescos libreros llenos de lo que parecían mangas, novelas y otras cosas que no lograba distinguir. Verlos le provocó un amargo sentimiento, le recordaba a su propio cuarto.

Suspiró, dejando caer sus brazos sobre la cama. Los recuerdos volvían a invadirla, la promesa, la persecución y… ¿En dónde había llegado?

—¿No vas a desmayarte de nuevo verdad?

Alzó la mirada, buscando la fuente del sonido pero curiosamente no encontró a nadie. El espanto de pensar en alguien invisible le provocó un ligero escalofrío, estaba a punto de ocultarse bajo las cobijas cuando un carraspeo proveniente de un lado de la cama reclamó su atención, se arrastró con algo de cuidado al sentir la dureza de sus miembros para asomarse por el borde. Lo primero que vio fue una cabellera negra bastante larga que se perdía por debajo de donde llegaba a ver; era brillante, como si tuviera algún foco reflector que la iluminara, se veía suave, muy bien cuidada y, por alguna razón, se le antojaba tocarla.

—Eh… —No sabía qué decir, en realidad seguía sin saber bien cuál era su situación. Al final atinó a hacer la única pregunta que su mente captó:— ¿Q-quién eres?

Escuchó un bufido de la otra persona. Le vio levantarse y estando de pie comprobó lo que había pensado: se trataba de una chica de aparente menor edad. Se dio la vuelta cruzada de brazos y enseguida se vio cautivada por su profunda e intimidante mirada.

Rojo. Igual al fuego que la quemó.

—¿Es enserio? —Alzó la voz amenazante— ¿Después de todo, lo único que se te ocurre preguntar es quien soy yo? ¡Ésa debería ser mi pregunta!

Con enojo, se acercó peligrosamente hacia la cama a saber con qué intenciones, pero ella seguía demasiado perdida en el color de sus ojos recordándole el martirio del sueño, que se alejó lo más rápido que pudo hasta toparse con el límite de la cama; asustada y con ganas de volver a llorar.

—¡POR F-FAVOR! ¡N-NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA! —imploró asaltada por el terror de volver a sentir aquello que le hizo tanto daño. Cerró los ojos para evitar ver el inicio de su sufrimiento pero contrario a lo que se supone debía sentir, sólo escuchó un suspiro.

—Ya… lo entiendo, tú ¿Eres de la pasada tormenta verdad? —No contestó, su tono ya no era agresivo aunque seguía siendo desconfiado y eso para ella significaba peligro. La oyó suspirar de nuevo—. Si quisiera hacerte daño, desde el momento en que te desplomaste en mi puerta pude hacerlo. Han pasado dos semanas, por cierto.

El susto se le bajó de golpe. Sintió que hasta su alma se cayó al piso junto al color de su cara. Abrió los ojos para mirarla con temor.

—¿D-dos s-semanas? —preguntó titubeante a lo que la chica asintió segura—, p-pero pero pero ¿No pasó todo "eso" ayer?

—¿Qué… quieres decir con "eso"?

Calló. No estaba segura de estar lista para hablar aún. Aunque el tiempo siguiera corriendo mientras ella estaba inconsciente, para ella era como si apenas acabase de suceder, el dolor era muy reciente.

—Bien, no insistiré en ello como me gustaría pero cuando menos debes decirme algo ¿Sabes los líos en que me estoy metiendo por tenerte aquí? —Escuchó el sonido de la silla arrastrarse hasta estar cerca del borde. No parecía ser tan mala persona si mantenía la distancia respetando su silencio—. Primero cálmate, sé que debe ser difícil despertar luego del enlace, por tu reacción incluso puedo decir que algo viste en las memorias… tienes que saber que nada de ello es real.

—¿En…lace? ¿Memorias? —preguntó en voz baja sin quitar su mirada de los orbes rojizos—. No lo entiendo.

La chica parpadeó con la sorpresa surcando su rostro hasta que la lucidez del entendimiento la atrapó. Su mirada cambió, la veía con ¿Burla?

—Oh ¿Así que eres de ésas chicas mimadas protegidas por sus papis? Una chica de clase media seguramente, resguardada tras las paredes ignorando la crueldad del mundo —Cada palabra dicha con ironía eran dagas que se clavaban sin piedad—. Pues vale, bienvenida al mundo real. Idiota.

No lo aguantó más, las lágrimas volvieron sólo que en vez de tristeza, era por rabia. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ya había llorado demasiado como para que una niña llegara a hacerla sentir peor; por eso lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomar una de las almohadas para aventársela a la cara y ocultar su sonrisa cínica.

El efecto fue inmediato.

—¡¿Pero qué te crees que haces?!

La almohada resbaló con inusual lentitud dejando ver su ceño fruncido completamente irritada. Hasta una vena parecía palpitar con furia contenida.

—¡No digas cosas tan crueles! —gritó, su voz sonó gruesa y pastosa. De forma increíble, en vez de recibir un nuevo regaño la extraña chica volvió a suspirar.

—No voy a retractarme por algo que es cierto y que tú más que nadie sabe ¿O me equivoco?

Sintiéndose humillada y en parte descubierta, asintió con pesar.

—Bien —siguió la chica—. Sólo una cosa te digo, no voy a perder tiempo explicándote la situación, si quieres saber vete a una de ésas bibliotecas por ahí; claro, si es que puedes sobrevivir.

—No voy a… —pausó, buscando las palabras correctas. Se seguía sintiendo cansada a pesar de recién haberse despertado. Su cuerpo le dolía, como si tuviera muchos kilos de peso extra—, pedirte que me expliques. Yo… no… ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí.

Eso captó la atención de su anfitriona.

—Espera ¿Cómo que no sabes por qué estás aquí? ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien vino! No pisos antes, no una puerta cualquiera ¡Te desmayaste en MI puerta! Y ahora dices que no sabes cómo llegaste aquí.

—Yo estoy igual de confundida, pensaba que tú ibas a decirme la razón del por qué mi mamá me envió —admitió centrando su mirada en las vendas que cubrían sus brazos. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

—¿Tu madre te envió a mi departamento? ¿Y quién es tu madre?

Tragó duro. Hasta hace poco podría haber dicho sin duda su nombre, el de su padre y hasta el de Yukiho, pero aquél día descubrió que su familia tenía muchos misterios y que podría en realidad no conocer nada.

—Hey, chica idiota ¿Me estás escuchando? Si no vas a responder a nada será mejor que te busques a otr…

—Mitzuki Kousaka —respondió cortándola de golpe.

—¿Mitzuki…? —La miró de reojo, algo parecía estar cruzando por su mente para tenerla tan turbada, su piel había palidecido en comparación a antes—. Sólo conozco a una Mitzuki pero su apellido no era…

—¡Oh! —De pronto recordó lo que su mamá le sugirió que dijera cuando la encontrara—, ella me dijo que… que antes le decían Kii-chan —Eso pareció reavivar el trance pálido de la pequeña —, en realidad su nombre de soltera era… Mitzuki Takami.

Un silencio denso se instauró. Podía asegurar que hasta un cuchillo podía cortar el aire en rebanadas de pan. No sabía si tenía que agregar algo o hacer un espacio en la pequeña cama para ella que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—¿Estás..?

—¿Dónde está ella? —Ésta vez fue interrumpida por su urgida voz. Se veía al borde de un colapso— ¿Dónde está Kii-chan?

Tragó duro, el aire le faltaba.

—Ellos llegaron, c-con sus armas, furiosos… mamá y papá nos protegieron… a Yukki y a mí… entonces e-ellos…

—¡SUFICIENTE! N-no tienes que decir nada —La vio llevarse las manos a la cara, ocultando su rostro, se levantó con cierto trabajo, como si también estuviera débil. Se dio la espalda y avanzó hacia la puerta tambaleándose—. Ya sé lo que tengo que… era lo… que estaba esperando.

—¿A… qué te refieres? —preguntó ladeando apenas su cabeza, para ver si podía echar un vistazo a su estado actual que sólo la dejaba con muchas nuevas preguntas.

—N-no necesitas saberlo… quédate aquí, iré por comida que debes estar hambrienta.

—P-pero… —El gruñido de su estómago pareció reaccionar a la mención de la comida, haciéndola sonrojar de vergüenza.

—Sólo… no te muevas demasiado, la sal purificadora de las balas sigue presente en tu cuerpo. Necesitas un poco más de reposo para que tu nueva sangre las elimine… —Se detuvo con la mano en el pomo sin abrir—. Tienes suerte, los néfilims habrían acabado contigo.

De nuevo alejó su mirada de la chica, prefiriendo ver el cielo más allá de la ventana. El azul era hermoso.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Su tono era tan bajo que después de haber pasado por todo ello, sabía perfectamente cuando alguien se aguantaba las lágrimas.

—Honoka Kousaka.

La chica abrió la puerta y dio unos pasos fuera, antes de cerrar le dijo:

—Nico Yazawa.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, dejándola de nuevo sola sin saber qué pensar con todo eso.

Ésa chica… ¿Conocía a su mamá? La mejor pregunta era ¿De dónde?

Más que una puerta cerrada, Honoka vio en la madera, la dureza de su propia historia. Y ahí, en el pequeño espacio sobre el suelo, veía un pequeño hueco que la separaba del exterior, eso era Nico.

Un vacío que no esperaba comprender. Aunque mientras viviera, todo iría bien.

.

.

* * *

Eli caminó de asiento en asiento recogiendo los exámenes de sus compañeras justo como el profesor le había ordenado. Estaba acabando el segundo periodo de clases y tenía justo unos minutos antes de que la siguiente comenzara, dado la urgencia de que fueran revisadas debía ser rápida y entregar el papeleo en la sala de profesores cuanto antes.

Cuando llegó al asiento final de la primera fila, no se molestó en parar siquiera sabiendo que estaba vacío.

—De nuevo a faltado Nicochi, comienza a preocuparme —comentó Nozomi quien ocupaba el asiento frente a ése.

Eli la miró de reojo antes de avanzar a la siguiente fila.

—Si algo le hubiese sucedido ya lo sabríamos.

—Las cartas me dicen que tal vez deberíamos ir a visitarla —replicó su amiga barajeando el mazo como toda una experta.

—Tal vez —dijo en voz baja, alejándose de ella para continuar con su encargo.

No era que odiara a Nico o que le cayera mal, sólo que, siempre había pensado que tenía un extraño aire de misterio alrededor suyo. Para Nozomi eso sonaba bien, pero ella en cambio era del tipo que necesitaba conocer todo sobre la persona para confiar o considerarla cuando menos una amiga. Nico no entraba en eso, apenas coincidían un poco y si tuviera que decirlo, más parecía que su amiga era Nozomi y no precisamente porque la de ojos rojos lo quisiera sino que más parecía tolerarla.

Cuando tuvo en sus manos todas las pruebas se dirigió al pasillo, grande fue su sorpresa de encontrar a Nozomi esperándola con una enigmática sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? La clase ya va a comenzar.

—Lo sé —mencionó tomando la mitad de lo que llevaba—, pero es una buena excusa para preguntar de paso por la dirección de Nicochi.

Eso consiguió pasmar a la rubia, aunque Nozomi no le dio tiempo a preguntar pues ya había empezado a caminar. Se apresuró en darle alcance.

—¿No sabes dónde vive?

—¿Tan sorprendente es? —Le regresó con otra pregunta, Nozomi sonreía pero si la miraba más de cerca podía notar que sus ojos tenían un tinte de tristeza.

—Es sólo que la conoces más que yo, creí que… ya se habían visto fuera antes. Ella ha ido a tu departamento ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué al suyo no?

—Cada quién tiene sus secretos Elichi.

Eli no se sintió muy convencida con la respuesta. El segundo timbre sonó llamando al resto de los estudiantes a regresar a sus aulas, a pesar de estar tres años y a meses de graduarse, a ella no terminaba de agradarle las condiciones de Otonokizaka, como por ejemplo el tener dos timbres. Uno que anunciaba el término de las clases y tras un lapso de cinco minutos sonaba el siguiente y así hasta que la jornada diaria acabara. Sabía que esos cinco minutos no eran por nada. Era el tiempo justo para _ellos_.

—¿Por qué ahora entonces?

Nozomi continuó caminando a través de los pasillos sin pronunciar nada. No necesitaba hacerlo, Eli ya intuía la respuesta.

—Las cartas te lo dicen —añadió con cierta ironía. La sonrisa de su amiga lo confirmó—. No creo que sea correcto, probablemente sólo se trate de un resfriado o algo pasajero. Puede que no le guste tu visita.

—Oh pero ¿Quién dijo que sólo yo iría? —preguntó resaltando la palabra "yo". Se detuvo justo antes de doblar la esquina que llevaba al salón de profesores y adelantándose un par de pasos se puso frente a ella con una amplia sonrisa—. Iremos, ambas. Tú y yo, y le llevaremos una rica sopa llena de vitaminas y algunas medicinas para el resfriado.

—Nozomi —Su intento de réplica se quedó atorado en su garganta cuando algo la embistió por el hombro empujándola hacia delante y provocando que soltara los papeles.

—¡Los tengo –nya~!

Una chica baja de cabello naranja corto con una pose por demás extraña fue quién evitó que los exámenes salieran por todos lados. La rapidez del movimiento fue tan increíble que cuando ella fue sostenida por Nozomi para evitar darse de bruces al suelo, la chica ya los había atrapado al aire y las esperaba con una sonrisa incómoda.

—¡Rin-chan!

Al dar una ojeada hacia atrás notó que una chica de lentes y cabello corto llegaba corriendo a duras penas hasta donde se encontraban. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la chica pareció desfallecer.

—¡Kayo-chin!

Al parecer ambas se conocían y por la familiaridad con que se llamaban, sonaban a ser muy íntimas.

—Que alguien me ayude —mencionó la chica de lentes en voz tan baja que apenas y lograron captarlo, no podía ni verlas a los ojos, se veía muy nerviosa y avergonzada—. Y-yo, ¡Lo sentimos mucho presidenta! Es que… nos retrasamos un poco y la s-siguiente clase ya va a… eh… e-empezar.

Tanto Eli como Nozomi sonrieron.

—No está permitido correr en los pasillos —explicó Eli suavizando su tono aunque manteniendo una mirada fulminante. Una rápida ojeada a sus uniformes y al moño azul que portaba le dio la idea de lo que creía que ocurría—. No anden paseando por ahí si quieren llegar a tiempo. Los salones de primero están al otro lado de los edificios ¿Qué hacían aquí?

Hanayo tragó duro, estaba en un gran aprieto y no tenía idea de cómo zafarse sin decir la verdad lo cual de por sí estaba prohibido hacer ¡Era horrible que no se le diera muy bien mentir!

—¡Un profesor nos mandó llamar –nya~! alzó la voz la otra chica, que rápidamente se había puesto al lado de su amiga— Y la charla se extendió sin darnos cuenta.

De nuevo Eli tenía dudas a pesar de que se vía bastante segura al decirlo.

—Bien, si es así ¿Puedo saber quién es el profesor? Hablaré con él para que la próxima vez no las retrase.

—Pues... él es…

—¿No las estás retrasando de más Eli? —intervino Nozomi al rescate de Rin quien comenzaba a sudar del nerviosismo—. El timbre ha sonado desde hace unos minutos, será mejor que se apresuren sino quieren tardar más. Sólo no vuelvan a hacerlo ¿Entendido?

Ambas soltaron un suspiro de alivio y sin más, Rin le entregó lo que había atrapado a Eli para después tomar la mano de Hanayo.

—Siento mucho haber chocado con usted presidenta ¡Rin promete que no volverá a pasar! —La chica hizo una leve reverencia que su amiga no demoró en imitar y tan rápido como fue el encuentro, ambas ya estaban corriendo de nuevo por los pasillos.

—¡Acabo de decirles que no corran!

—¡L-lo sentimos!

En la distancia fue que dejaron de hacerlo y en cambio se fueron a paso firme.

—Ésas chicas…

—¿Tienen mucha energía no?

Eli suspiró mientras Nozomi rió un poco, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Como sea, también estamos tardando demasiado. Entreguemos esto de una vez.

—Y pidamos la dirección —agregó su amiga retomando el camino.

Ya en la sala, se encontraron con el aula vacía. Todos los profesores se habían ido ya a su respectivo salón. Eli juntó sus papeles con los de Nozomi y fue hacia el escritorio que sabía le pertenecía al profesor encargado, una vez hecho, se dispuso a salir sólo que se quedó quieta al voltear y no encontrar a su amiga por ningún lado.

—¿Nozomi? —preguntó mirando por todo el lugar sin éxito. Un ruido seco llamó su atención y al buscar el origen fue que vio a la chica agazapada buscando en los cajones de expedientes, alterada por su acción fue hacia ella— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Shh —La chica la silenció con un guiño y tranquila la vio sacar una carpeta de un extraño cajón con etiqueta roja—. Será rápido, sólo quiero el dato y lo dejaré.

No sabía qué hacer, eso era una clara infracción a la moral y a la ética, peor viniendo de todo lo que tenía que ver con etiquetas rojas. Pero era Nozomi de quien hablaba ¿Cómo podía pensar en reportarla con la Directora? Además, la idea de que se ofreciera a ayudarla con ésa única intención le molestó un poco.

—Lo tengo —dijo victoriosa, mirando atenta el papel y anotando seguramente en su memoria lo que sea que buscaba. Regresó el expediente a su lugar y lo cerró con llave lo cual le extrañó más si era posible—. Hora de irnos~

Nozomi se alejó tan serena y sonriente que no sabía qué pensar ahora.

—¿Qué fue lo que buscabas? —preguntó dudosa.

—Ara~ ¿No te lo dije antes Elichi? Vamos a dar una visita a una muy buena amiga.

Por supuesto.

—Seriamente, no entiendo tu insistencia.

—Yo tampoco. De hecho, creo que prefiero llamarla intuición —contestó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño lo cual puso en alerta a Eli—. Aprovecharemos que mañana no hay clases para ir~

—Si ya has llegado tan lejos ¿Por qué no hoy?

Nozomi no contestó nada durante el regreso al salón y Eli tampoco quiso ser insistente, no era como su amiga, no lo sería ahora.

Fue antes de abrir la puerta al salón de clases cuando finalmente Nozomi respondió en tono cantarín.

—El súper no tiene ofertas hoy~ mañana es un buen día para hacer compras.

.

.

* * *

La profesora finalmente cedía a los reclamos y promesas de mejores calificaciones del resto de sus compañeras para suspender la prueba, a excepción suyo. No tenía el mínimo interés en la discusión ya que fuera cual sea la respuesta, sin duda no fallaría puesto que era la mejor de la clase. Era muy innecesario apoyar o hacer algún comentario y en parte tampoco sonaba tan justo.

Se quedó sentada en su asiento, jugando con un mechón de su cabello mientras intentaba leer un viejo libro de partituras que encontró en la biblioteca, eran composiciones originales. Lo sabía puesto que nunca había oído antes el sonido de la unión de ésos acordes y sobretodo porque, cada nota fue escrita a mano. Aún no sabía cómo sonaban juntas pero algo dentro suyo, le decía que era un sonido hermoso. No sabía cómo algo que parecía ser tan importante hubiera acabado bajo piletas de libros a punto de ser incinerados. Tenía suerte de haber pasado por ahí.

Lástima que los años hayan hecho su trabajo en el papel, a duras penas podía leer incluyendo el nombre del autor del que sólo se encontraban las iniciales _R.S._

Estaba a punto de pasar hoja cuando un chirrillo la desconcentró, alzó la mirada y justo como antes, todo seguía siendo un caos con la maestra y los demás. No así, el sonido curioso que seguía repitiéndose, al girar la cabeza se topó con la curiosa escena de dos chicas entrando agazapadas desde la puerta –la cual ocasionaba el ruido–, hasta alcanzar sus lugares aprovechando la conmoción del momento.

—Lo hicimos Kayo-chin~ —dijo en voz baja la primera de cabello corto que ocupó el asiento a su derecha.

—Me siento morir —gimoteó la segunda de lentes desplomándose sin demora en su pupitre. Casi podía ver su alma salir de su cansado rostro lo que le hizo reír un poco.

—¿Uh? ¿Nishikino-san?

Su corazón se detuvo por un par de segundos. La chica a su lado la miraba con duda, intentando rescatar su dignidad y obviando el sentimiento de sus mejillas ardiendo, cruzó las piernas bajo el escritorio y contestó:

—Tienen suerte de que nadie más se diera cuenta.

—S-sólo ha sido hoy –nya~

—Y también fue hace dos días, y hace tres y ¿La semana pasada no fueron cuatro? —Maki no quería sonar tan dura pero era la única forma de ocultar su timidez.

Su cometido fue logrado cuando la chica a su lado dejó de hablar para hacer lo mismo que su amiga, desplomarse sobre su asiento con lágrimas asomándose por sus enormes ojos dorados, se veía como un pequeño gatito pidiendo comida.

—Por favor Nishikino-san, no nos delates —imploró, juntando las palmas para pedir el favor— Mira a Kayochin, no quiero que su sacrificio sea en vano –nya~

Era cierto, la otra joven ya casi ni tenía color y estaba preocupada por si en vez de ir por la profesora debía ir por la enfermera. Ver a ambas tan exhaustas, una llorando y otra muriendo, le seguía pareciendo gracioso y su traicionera boca casi soltaba la risa que trataba de ahogar en molestia.

—B-bien, no diré nada. Pero deberían evitar seguir haciendo lo mismo, un día no tendrán suerte ¿Saben? —mencionó severa, esperando que de verdad ésas dos hicieran caso.

Sin embargo, se quedó esperando alguna réplica, gimoteo o llanto cuando menos, ya que al volver a mirarla; el rostro alegre y fingido de la chica ahora si reflejaba verdadera tristeza. La duda la asaltó ¿Se había pasado ésta vez? Al fin que sólo eran compañeras de clase. No así, el rostro decaído provocó en ella arrepentimiento y una inusual curiosidad sobre lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella chica.

—Perd…

—¡SUFICIENTE!

¡Dolor! Su rodilla resintió el golpe al brincar por semejante grito. Hasta la medio desfallecida revivió pegando un chillido asustado.

Al mirar al frente, el silencio se encontraba instaurado en el aula y quién lo provocó era la misma profesora que se decidió por poner punto final a las palabrerías y argumentos de las pobres alumnas. La vio suspirar y pasarse los dedos por el cabello cansada, no sabía si agradecer por interrumpir el momento incómodo con su vecina de asiento o molestarse por el enrojecimiento de su pierna. Lo bueno del asunto es que ellas parecían olvidar lo sucedido y prestar atención total a lo que fuera a decir su tutora, cosa que ella también hizo.

—Bien, ustedes lo han pedido ¡Y después no quiero quejas! —Un tumulto de murmullos indecisos y preocupados relevaron al silencio—. La cuestión es que suspenderé el examen —Maki tuvo que cubrirse los oídos para evitar quedarse sorda por los gritos de alegría de sus compañeras— ¡Calma, calma! Aún no he dicho lo que habrá en su lugar.

Eso consiguió silenciar de nuevo a todas. Las miradas cayeron inmediatamente en la mujer que no se dejaba intimidar.

—A cambio de no presentar el examen, deberán… hacer un proyecto en equipos. Con integrantes al azar.

La conmoción no se hizo esperar, sintió que su respiración se volvió pesada, sus latidos se aceleraron y hasta la visión se le puso borrosa. Su estado se replicó en el resto del aula, nadie estaba en buenas condiciones después de oír aquello. Desde que inició la escuela ningún profesor en ninguna materia había hablado de trabajos en equipos. De hecho, había oído de rumores de algunas graduadas que hacerlos era tan raro como difícil, demasiados problemas y misterios salían a relucir con ellos.

Por supuesto, Maki sabía la razón.

Otonokizaka no era un instituto cualquiera, pertenecía a la familia Minami de quién se decía tenía extraños tratos con ambas facciones. Sólo así se explicaba que la escuela y el complejo anexo de departamentos albergaran a los tres tipos de seres habitantes de la nueva tierra, manteniendo un extraño y peligroso equilibrio donde nadie sabía quién era qué y convivían como humanos normales mientras estuvieran dentro de sus límites. Ni un bando ni otro tenían acceso a la identidad de cada una de las estudiantes, y por lo tanto, no podían ser detenidas y enjuiciadas. Un verdadero Santuario.

Aunque, Otonokizaka no era la única escuela de ése tipo.

Trabajar en un proyecto, significaba conectarse con algo más allá de lo permitido en el nuevo orden.

Tan sumida estaba en lo que sabía gracias al trabajo de su padre, que cuando volvió a prestar atención a lo que sucedía, se dio con la sorpresa de que era de las últimas en ser nombradas.

—Finalmente, Nishikino, Hoshizora y Koizumi… ustedes trabajarán juntas. Los detalles se los daré en un momento.

.

.

* * *

Observó atenta su objetivo, el blanco se encontraba apenas a unos diez metros de distancia; no resultaba ningún problema dar el centro y hasta podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. El tiro era certero, y a pesar de eso, sentía la cuerda demasiado tensa y la flecha rígida. Sabiendo que tener demasiado tiempo sin tirar dañaría más la dirección de la flecha, la dejó ir, viendo sin sorpresa cómo se clavaba a centímetros del centro.

Sabía que el problema no era con el arco sino con ella misma. Su mente era un completo caos desde hacía un par de semanas y eso la distraía de sus labores, alcanzando su rendimiento escolar. No sólo era el club de arquería donde sus tiros fallaban un par de veces, también estaba el club de kendo dónde incluso había perdido ante una de las de primero a pesar de ser la presidenta y la mejor representante. Comenzaba a sentirse frustrada.

Soltó el aire retenido, bajó el arco y cargando el resto de las flechas en el carcaj, se alejó hacia la pared para colgarlos. Inevitablemente volvió a mirar su mano, limpia y con algunos callos por las prácticas. Sin quemaduras.

«¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo» Se preguntó teniendo al silencio del club como respuesta. Era estúpido pensar en algo sin tanta importancia, un mero encuentro con un desconocido que no debería afectarle en lo mínimo. Y ahí estaba, sintiendo durante las noches un extraño cosquilleo de electricidad correr por cada pedazo de piel sin que mostrara cambio alguno. Tal vez prefería que lo hubiera, entonces sabría qué hacer y con quien ir. Pero sin pruebas más que la sensación, ella sería la loca.

«¿Y no lo estoy ya?»

—¡Umi-chan! —El agudo llamado llegó por detrás y ella fingió arreglar las otras armas en sus estantes— ¿No es muy temprano para estar en el club?

Mirando con atención el orden que consiguió dejar, se alejó de ahí para ir por al cuarto de cambio sabiendo que Kotori la seguiría.

—Bueno, ya sabes, exenté el examen y no quería quedarme en el salón sin hacer nada. El profesor me dio permiso y la presidenta del club me había dado la llave, es mejor practicar que perder el tiempo —explicó abriendo su cajón de cambio para sacar su ropa y comenzar a alistarse para ir de regreso. Vio a Kotori sentarse en una de las bancas disponibles—. ¿Te ha ido bien?

—Hmm ¿Me pregunto? —respondió su amiga con cierto tono de temor, para después regalarle una gran sonrisa que le hizo sonrojar un poco—, no creo que me haya ido tan mal si estudiamos juntas.

Su respuesta le hizo reír, estudiar juntas era una costumbre que tenían desde que se conocieron en la escuela básica; Kotori no era una gran genio pero tampoco es que se le diera tan mal la escuela por lo que a veces pensaba que no era necesario estudiar juntas, pero dado que era su única amiga y que el mundo era tan diferente ahora, prefería aprovechar los mejores tiempo con ella a su lado. Nunca sabían cuando todo iba a terminar con la amenaza latente de las tormentas y el legado.

Eso era un tema que evitaban tocar, sólo que las tormentas no lo hacían fácil. Cada nueva significaba un cambio en alguien y aunque ellas vivían en el centro de la ciudad dónde se supone que residían las familias con menos probabilidades de enlace sanguíneo, eso no quería decir que no hubieran casos dónde el gen se manifestaba, lo que sólo significaba una sola cosa: o luchar o morir para cualquiera de las dos causas.

Precisamente era eso lo que no dejaba de repetirse en su mente, desde que chocó con aquél extraño y el leve contacto le ocasionó tal paranoia, no dejaba de preguntarse si no era un rebelde huyendo hacia la aparente seguridad de la ciudad. No era una noche cualquiera, ésa persona no podía ser cualquiera.

Tampoco sabía si seguía vivo.

—Umi-chan ¿Estás ocupada mañana?

—¿Eh? —Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo de inmediato para escuchar lo que Kotori decía, parecía que ya había dicho algo antes así que trató de que no se diera cuenta de su ensimismamiento—. Ehm… mi padre saldrá de viaje a alguna reunión de consejo y mi madre irá con él. No tendré lecciones así que si, estaré libre ¿Por qué?

Cuando volvió a fijarse en su amiga, ella se veía bastante nerviosa e intranquila cosa que de inmediato le contagió.

—Kotori ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó mientras sentía que su ritmo sanguíneo se disparaba.

—Mi mamá… —Kotori pausó, evitando mirarla.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella? —insistió, dejando su ropa a un lado para ocupar lugar a un lado suyo, haciéndole saber que cualquier cosa ella la oiría.

—¡Ah! N-no es nada grave… no tienes de qué preocuparte. Es sólo que…

Ésta vez Umi se abstuvo de hablar, confiaba en que Kotori se armaría de valor para decirle lo que sea que la tenía tan turbada. Hablar de su madre era un tema que siempre pasaba de admiración y respeto a misterio y secretos. Siempre fue así y lo atenía al hecho de la carga que su familia traía desde generaciones. Algo que Kotori aún no conocía por completo.

—Me ha… pedido que fuera con ella a la supervisión de mañana en los departamentos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ahora entendía la ansiedad de su amiga.

—¿En serio?

Kotori asintió, elevó la cabeza y enfrentó su mirada con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Ella tragó duro, buscando las mejores palabras para decirle.

—S-supongo que ya era hora ¿No? En algún momento iba a pasar.

—No sé lo que está pensando —siguió Kotori, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos sobre su regazo—. Yo sé que siempre le he pedido que me llevara, al fin que soy quien seguirá su labor en el futuro pero… ella está tan distante desde la última tormenta…

Eso alteró sus nervios, de nuevo sus ojos viajaron hasta su mano la cual se volvió puño como si intentara ocultar de su amiga algo que no existía en ella.

—¿Crees que algo malo haya pasado?

—Eso quisiera saber, y tengo la sensación de que tiene que ver con mañana. Por eso, quería pedirte si… ¿Podrías venir con nosotras?

Eso la tomó con la guardia haciéndola levantarse de inmediato dejando caer sus cosas. Su acción sobresaltó a Kotori.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Quieres que y-yo vaya también? ¡No! E-eso es imposible, eso es…

Kotori se levantó también, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y con ojos llorosos le suplicó:

—¡Por favor! —Al escucharla tan sumisa, sus defensas cayeron, era imposible resistirse a su lastimero tono—. Estoy segura de que si insisto lo suficiente, mamá dejará que vengas ¡Tienes que hacerlo Umi-chan! Aún no sé lo que voy a descubrir, pero si eres tú quien está conmigo entonces yo… podré hacerlo bien.

Sentía su corazón disminuir el ritmo de sus latidos. Recordó entonces la sensación que la asaltaba por las noches sin permiso, recordó también el brillo azul de unos asustados ojos que suplicaban perdón y por último, recordó la dirección por donde la silueta se perdió.

—Y-yo… lo haré —respondió rápidamente evitando que la duda y rechazo tuvieran una oportunidad —. Iré contigo si es lo que quieres.

Los ojos de Kotori resplandecieron con tanta intensidad que podía decir que la cegaban. Pronto el calor de sus palmas se alejaron y ésta vez se apoderó de sus hombros y espalda ante el repentino abrazo, ocasionándole un sonrojo mayor. No estaba muy acostumbrada a tantas muestras de afecto.

—¡Gracias, gracias Umi-chan! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!

—N-no hay de qué Kotori. Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Eres mi mejor amiga.

No supo qué decir, no dudaba de que Kotori lo dijera enserio, el problema era que ¿Ella consideraba a Kotori como mejor amiga? Porque bueno, las mejores amigas no tienen secretos ¿Verdad?

Tras un corto lapso de tiempo, correspondió al abrazo.

—Y tú la mía.

.

.

* * *

Terminó de beber el amargo jugo que Nico le dejó. Estaba satisfecha después de repetir varias veces la comida, parecía que las dos semanas inconscientes drenaron cualquier dosis de energía que tuviera y el olor de los platillos recién hechos le llamó a devorar todo con una asombrosa rapidez y apetito. Todo era ¡Tan delicioso y casero! Que hasta lágrimas le saltaron al explotar los sabores en su insípido paladar. Nico no se inmutó ante sus vergonzosos modales, simplemente se encargó de traerle lo necesario cada que pedía más. Aunque, si podía quejarse de algo, eso sería la actitud aislada de la misma Nico; después de su breve presentación y hasta que regresó cargada de bandejas, no mencionó nada más ni hizo pregunta alguna, cosa que esperaba.

Apenas la conocía por minutos, pero podía ver con claridad que se encontraba deprimida y no sabía la razón del por qué. Ella también necesitaba respuestas pero no pudo hacerlas con el estado de la chica. Decidió entonces que dejaría pasar un tiempo antes de armarse de valor e intentar hablar de nuevo. Al menos cuando no sintiera la abrumadora hostilidad de su anfitriona.

Dejó el vaso vacío en el escritorio y se tumbó en la cama. Estaba tan silencioso hasta que escuchó el lejano sonido de unas curiosas canciones con voces a coro proveniente de lo que intuía era la sala, poco después sonaron un par de campanas y fue que se dio cuenta de que era un reloj.

Miró hacia la ventana, el sol comenzaba a verse anaranjado y supuso que ya era tarde. Acababa de comer y aun así se sentía un poco exhausta, sin contar las molestias de sus heridas y la comezón de las vendas. Nico la había curado sin siquiera saber nada de ella, debía darle las gracias a como diera lugar.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, giró su rostro para ver a la chica con el cabello húmedo y minúsculas gotas perladas bajar por su rostro. Seguro acababa de salir del baño, lo que le hizo preguntarse si ella no necesitaba uno. Quiso hablar pero su rostro serio le cortó enseguida, la vio acercarse a la cama y supuso que al fin le diría algo.

—Es hora de tu tratamiento —dijo con indiferencia.

—¿Tratamiento? —preguntó elevando una ceja confundida.

Ahora que lo decía, entre las cosas que quería preguntar era cómo en dos semanas su cuerpo estaba bastante mejor a comparación de lo horripilante imagen sangrante de las heridas por bala y golpes. Era para que estuviera en un hospital internada y no en una cama.

—¿Es que no oíste? Te digo que es hora, apresúrate de una vez que tengo que llamar a alguien.

No entendió qué se supone debía hacer, la miró de nuevo sin ver un vaso de agua o pastilla alguna, el terror de una inyección alteró su pulso.

—O-odio las inyecciones —mencionó temblando ligeramente.

Nico bufó exasperada, negando.

—Cierto, ahora que estás despierta olvidaba que eras una idiota consentida, Kii-chan sí que quería… —No escuchó el resto debido a que lo dijo murmurando. Nico alzó su mano y con un leve movimiento le indicó que se acercara al borde—. Te digo que te apures.

Obedeció a pesar de la incomodidad de sus articulaciones. Nico también se acercó y ante su mirada incrédula se agachó a su lado; sus nervios se crisparon al verla seguir acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro sin timidez, al contrario de ella que sentía cómo el calor subía a él.

Instintivamente se alejó unos centímetros provocando que Nico gruñera y que con brusquedad tomara su cabeza para impedir que siguiera haciéndolo. No entendía qué estaba pasando ¡¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?!

Cerró sus ojos con temor, no quería ver nada, no necesitaba mirar los rubíes tan cerca que la hacían aterrorizarle.

La imagen de las llamas rosas arremetieron en su mente y casi estuvo a punto de gritar cuando lo sintió.

Humedad en su cuello.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¬w¬

Oficialmente inicio de ésta loca y surrealista historia~

Primero ¡Perdón! Ya dije yo que siempre si me tardaba u.u culpo a los engorrosos trámites de la escuela para graduarnos y a la tesis inconclusa que ya me saca nervios. Segundo ¡Gracias, gracias, infinitas gracias por darse tiempo a leer y comentar! Por dar el beneficio de la duda sobre éste proyectito que apenas se va formando~ ;D me hace pensar que en un futuro valdrá la pena la excomulgada que me van a dar (?)

Agradezco también sus follows y favoritos. Por cierto, he de aclarar una cosa bien curiosa~ que es cuando dije que era mi primer fic, es que si, es mi primer fanfic PEEEERO, de LOVE LIVE!, en realidad ya llevo un par de añitos en Fanfiction aunque en otro fandom (Sempai, tengo una buena explicación si lees esto D: ). Me encanta ver que el esfuerzo y las guías de Wiki (?) han rendido frutos y que eh mejorado mucho desde aquellos oscuros días~

También agradecer la corrección de los ojos de Maki, mi daltonismo me hizo ver que turquesa es violeta ._. ni en cuenta hasta que me dijeron. Si encuentran más errores (y horrores) por favor, díganme que voy a corregirlos (los ojos ya listos :D)

En fin, dudas, comentarios, opiniones, deseos, chismes, y demás ¡Son gratis y libres de hacerlo! :3 Ah cierto, olvidé decir en el prólogo una cierta cosa, que dudo que sea el caso pero mejor decirla. A lo largo de la historia habrán momentos en que se tratarán temas católicos y filosóficos canon y no canon, si alguien se siente incómodo con ello me disculpo u.u (En un mundo de yuri? ¿De verdad? (?)) Oh y una cosilla más, no sé bien sobre la extensión de cada cap, siempre trato de mantener un promedio de hojas/palabras etc pero la verdad es que corto cuando creo que es importante cortar ¬w¬ y es que de verdad, a veces parece que no se dice nada y otras que dice mucho, espero en cualquiera de los dos casos sigan apoyándome~

Saludines y gracias! Recuerden, los reviews son gratis *o*


End file.
